1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for sharing and storing photographs.
2. Background of the Related Art
It has been said that a picture is worth a thousand words. People enjoy viewing and sharing pictures as a way of communicating, expressing themselves and being social. Photography in general has become extremely accessible with the development of digital cameras that can be included in a mobile communication device that is small enough to be kept with a person at all times. The ability to share those photographs has also improved along with wireless network coverage and speed, as well as the development and growth of online photo-sharing and social media services. As a result of all these developments, an individual may capture a photographic image at any time and immediately upload that photographic image over a wireless network to a photo-sharing service such that the photographic image may be shared with one person or a million people without requiring significant effort or technical training. Mobile applications that facilitate this type of photo-sharing have become very popular.